1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a pixel circuit and a method for driving a pixel circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display generates images based on light emitted from a plurality of pixels. Each pixel emits light from an organic light emitting diode. Light emission is achieved when electrons and holes are injected from electrodes of the diode into an organic emission layer. When the electrons and holes combine in the emission layer, excitons are formed and light is emitted when the excitons fall to ground state.
Because an organic light emitting display does not require an additional light source (e.g., a backlight), this type of display may be thinner and lighter than other types of flat panel displays. Also, organic light emitting displays have fast response speed and excellent light emission efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle. An organic light emitting display is therefore suitable for use in a variety of electronic products, ranging from small portable devices to large televisions and monitors.
Structurally, an organic light emitting diode display may include a data driver for transmitting data signals to data lines, a scan driver for sequentially transmitting a scan signal to scan lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the scan lines and data lines. Each pixel supplies current based on a data signal to the organic light emitting diode (OLED). The OLED emits light based on the amount of the supplied current.
However, it may be difficult to make an organic light emitting diode display that has high resolution. This is because, for example, the number of scanning lines and reset wires may become excessive at higher resolution levels.